turtleseedfandomcom-20200213-history
Himemiya
Previously @salamence, and @rinkagamine, v'' spends not as much time on Turtleseed as she would like. She considers herself a big sister figure. When she is on Turtleseed, she selectively reads anything that doesn't have to do with memes.'' ''About'' V is a nonbinary 20 year old dragon who first appeared on Turtleseed about mid August 2014. She is an avid activist against memes, plays Harvest Moon titles almost religiously, and gets emotional when talking about Nicki Minaj or Kanye West. She likes to play with fellow Turtleseed users at BGO, Epicmafia, and CAH. When she isn't online, she leads a very active, lowkey life. She currently attends a community college and hopes to transfer with a major in Gender Studies. Turtleseed Clans Clan Leader Anonymousventing Created on August 20th, 2014, V created /ts/anonymousventing ''as an anonymous alternative to ''/ts/justranting: a clan where users can share their frustrations without having to post it on their shores. The first couple of days seemingly went okay but then users began to use it to create drama within the community. As of August 23, 2014, /ts/anonymousventing became a private clan so that no one else could join it. This has hopefully been a trial and error on how to handle anonymous clans effectively in the future. Pokecanons Created by @braixen ''on August 17th, 2014, /ts/pokecanons was created as a means for Turtleseed users with canon Pokemon usernames to communicate with one another. V is currently using a One Piece username instead of a Pokemon one. It is an inactive clan. Tutorseed Created on August 24th, 2014, /ts/tutorseed was designed with students in mind. V, working with academic counselors and fellow college students, wanted to give a space in Turtleseed to students who struggle as well as ask for volunteers to help tutor. It is currently a work in progress but it appears to have willing participants; both tutees and tutors alike. Clan Membership She is included in the following clans: */ts/advice */ts/artists */ts/cartoon */ts/creepy */ts/feminism */ts/naruto */ts/nicki */ts/ocs */ts/queer */ts/racism */ts/selfie */ts/shoujo Crews & Pals One Piece Crew She was part of a crew full of terrible memers such as: @brook , @buggy , @chopper , @franky , and @onepiece. TWEWY Crew She was, for but a short amount of time, part of the tiny and unknown crew of TWEWYs: @neku, @beat, @rhyme, and @joshua. Pals She talks to @ryunosuke, @aang, @zorua, @hentai, @alec, @jon, @wtf, and many other Turtleseed users! She may have forgotten to list people but these are people she can remember at the top of her head. Trivia *V prefers feminine (she/her/herself) pronouns or gender neutral (they/them/themself). *She is left handed. *Her birthday is May 14th. *She is Pilipinx and can understand Tagalog and some Ilocano. **She has taken 3 years of Japanese but isn't all that good yet. **Consequently, she took German in high school but forgot literally everything. *Her favorite food is bara chirashi (it's a real meal, look it up) and her favorite drink is coconut juice. *Her favorite pokemon are Salamence and Jirachi. *All the usernames she has used and currently uses all start with the letter S. Testimonials Please place testimonials! REALLY fuckin rad + adorable and also ??? slays @ playing the ukelele???? wow. 11/10 would peer pressure into recording vocaroos at midnight again. bet u can't guess who wrote this nerd (also Definitely a meme) V is actually really fake and is '''rude as hell '''0/10. but she also can be kinda cool ''i guess -hawkeye v is v cool. wait fuck that wasnt even meant to be a pun, -rhyme External Links Turtleseed Image Credit